


I know

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 08, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for season 8 episode 10 "Torn and Frayed" when Sam had to choose between staying with Dean or going back to Amelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

I know I am not who you'd wanted.  
I know I am not who you'd expect.  
I know I am not a hero.  
I know I am not your hero.  
I know you are angry with me.  
I know I have acted like a dick.  
I know I am a douchbag.  
I know I am not perfect.  
I know I lied.  
I know I am not who you want me to be.  
I know I am broken.  
I know I am a monster.  
I know you hate me.  
I know you can't stand looking at me.  
I know I am no good.  
I know I am not good enough for you.  
I know you want her.  
I know you want normal.  
I know you have it all planned out.  
I know you want an apple pie life.  
I know you want someone better.  
I know I am no good.  
I know I have nothing to offer you.  
I know what I did was unforgivable.  
I know I left you.  
I know I have given you shit for it.  
I know I have acted strange.  
I know it's possible to late.  
I know you don't want me.  
I know you don't love me.  
I know I am worthless.  
I know I am a horrible big brother.  
I know I can't be fixed.  
I know, trust me I know but please please choose me..


End file.
